


The Shift

by killunary



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: F/M, I liked writing this though, Lol my sorry ass a virgin so yeah, Lol so I'd like to apologize in advance if y'all find, Officer Canary AU, this smut to be horrible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 06:06:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7703446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killunary/pseuds/killunary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>God, what was that cop doing to him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Shift

**Author's Note:**

> So I would've had this fic out of sooner if the racist fuckery that had been thrown at Normani within the last couple of days hadn't been heavily distracting me. Lol but it's crazy though cuz my ol night owl ass was up til 3 in the morning last and yet I woke up at 8:15 this morning. I was in shock cuz normally I'd be up by around 11:00 but I guess my anger, hurt, and frustration roused me awake earlier than I expected. I got the twitter notification about Normani's temporary twitter departure before I left to go to work yesterday and read it while my mom was driving me to work. Normani being driven off twitter due to severe, unrepentant racism was literally Leslie being driven off twitter due to severe, unrepentant racism all over again. Camila stans can rot in hell.
> 
> But anyways!:)))))))))) Demigod_Ninja, it completely slipped my mind to give you a shoutout for your various kudos in the beginning notes of Bathtime "Fun" and for that I apologize! Thank you so much for giving a kudo to a lot of my Killunary fics.:D I really appreciate it.:) And thanks to all that left kudos on Bathtime "Fun"!:D Lol I wasn't expecting it to get so many kudos! Lol it's like y'all's "Killua is about to embarrass himself/get his ass embarrassed" senses go off and so y'all just in pile in to leave a kudo on principle.;P My ol virgin ass enjoyed writing this fic though. Lol listening to Body Say as I write raunchy material does the trick every time like omg!
> 
> To all tuning into this fic, I hope y'all enjoy it.:)

Killua groaned, eyes fluttering open. He blinked, wondering why he was sitting in a chair in a dimly lit room with his wrists and ankles in handcuffs. He immediately regretted shifting around slightly, movement causing him a great deal of pain. He didn’t know what the fuck was going on nor what had happened to him but he felt it was safe to say that he had gotten the shit beat out of him, a fact that annoyed him. After all, he prided himself on his exceptional abilities as an elite assassin. There would be hell to pay for whoever left him in this battered state. Who knows, maybe his unnamed foe would actually be a challenge and he’d end up having fun.

           

Killua’s eyes hardened when the door was pushed opened, ready to give whoever walked through the door hell. The man inhaled sharply at the sight of Canary. Canary? What was she doing here? She was physically and mentally a strong woman but was no match for a monster like him. No, she couldn’t have been the one to defeat him. It had to have been someone else.

           

Killua watched the woman cross the room until she was standing directly in front of him, giving him a sweet smile before taking a seat on top of the table, crossing her legs. Damn, she smelled really good. And those jeans fit her real good and were her boobs always that─ Dammit, he needed to get ahold of himself! Focus!

           

“This is the interrogation room,” Killua realized.

           

“That’s right,” Canary smiled.

           

Killua narrowed his eyes at her. She was acting really…weird. Were his eyes playing tricks on him or was she _really_ looking at him like she…wanted him. His long list of flings had looked at him the same way. He could’ve sworn him and Canary were just friends, though...

           

“What the hell am I doing here in in the interrogation room?” Killua said irritably. “What the hell is going on, Canary?”

           

Killua didn’t know why he suddenly felt uneasy when she hopped off the table, fighting a losing battle on keeping his eyes on her face and not her cleavage. Dammit, why did she have come in here looking so fucking sexy!? She was making it really hard to concentrate on being pissed off at her.

           

“Relax, Killua,” Canary said sultrily.

           

Killua stiffened when she suddenly reached out toward him, the tension melting from his body as she ran a hand through his hair. Killua could only blink up at her in confusion as she continued the tender action, thoroughly enjoying it and hoping she’d stay at it for a little while longer despite his befuddlement. Was this really Canary standing here in front of him?

           

He almost let out a disappointed sigh when she brought her hand back to her side. Killua nearly sputtered when Canary casually sat down on his lap, flashing him a seductive smile as she wrapped her arms around his neck. His eyes had to look like saucers right now. W-What the hell was she doing!? Friends didn’t act like this! Dammit, why did her clit have to be right on top of his dick!? He needed to get her off him pronto because he refused to deal with the embarrassment of getting a boner!

           

“C-Canary, what are you doing?” Dammit, now she had him stuttering!

           

“What do you mean?” Canary giggled.

           

“Canary, there are cameras in here! You’re smarter than this!”

           

Canary pouted. “Killua, you’re hurting my feelings.” She dropped the pout for a confident smile. “And here I thought you wanted me.”

           

Killua furrowed his eyebrows, lips parting slightly in confusion. Wanted her? No, what he _wanted_ was to know why the hell he was in this godforsaken interrogation room! He also wouldn’t mind knowing what the hell was wrong with Canary because this wasn’t _his_ Canary.

           

“Canary─”

           

Words were suddenly lost to Killua when Canary leaned in dangerously close, his mind going hazy at her intoxicating scent. W-Was this all really happening? Because it was beginning to look like they were about to have sex all while being filmed by the camera in the corner of the room, something that Killua was gradually beginning to care less about as he felt his self-control begin to wane. If his hands weren’t handcuffed right now, Killua was sure he’d be in the middle of unbuttoning her shirt right now.

           

“I was under the impression, Killua, that you wanted me as much as I wanted you,” Canary said, lips centimeters away from Killua’s.

           

Going through with this would change everything between them, though. Would they still be friends? Killua wasn’t sure but he was more than sure that he wanted Canary. His eyes fluttered closed when Canary finally closed the distance between their lips, loving how she tasted. Damn these handcuffs! He wanted to touch her all over, to take off every article of her clothing. Killua instantly bemoaned her lips not being on his when Canary pulled away, spitting obscenities when the woman began grinding her hips into his. His penis enjoyed the friction, hardening in reaction.

           

Canary slid her hand inside the man’s pants, smiling as she watched him moan in pleasure as she stroked his dick.

           

Fuck, that felt really amazing! She had to have the key to these handcuffs because he really wanted to be free of them so he could bend her over the table and shove his cock up her vagina. Her hand’s presence down his pants suddenly disappeared, the woman now beginning to unbutton his shirt. He shivered slightly when his shirt finally fell to the floor, blinking in surprise at the bruises marring his muscled torso. The assassin winced as Canary ran a slow hand down his torso. He stayed quiet as she dipped her head down to give each bruise a gentle kiss.

           

Killua felt his sexual appetite spike when she moved on to start unbuttoning her blouse, licking his lips at the steady exposure of brown skin. He smirked when the blouse was finally shrugged off, eyes hungrily roaming every curve of her body. He certainly didn’t complain when she interrupted his marveling by bringing her lips down to his again, her hands in his hair, their tongues intersecting. God, this was heaven.

           

The aches in his body didn’t stop Killua from enjoying Canary sucking, licking, and biting him all over, too lost in the pleasure to acknowledge the pain.

           

Canary pulled back from Killua’s neck, bringing a hand up to reach down in her bra and pull out a key. She giggled at Killua’s openmouthed, dumbfounded expression.

           

“You’ve been a good boy so I think I’ll reward you,” Canary winked.

           

Canary rose from the man’s lap to squat down and unlock the handcuffs around his ankles. She moved around him to unlock the handcuffs from his wrists next.

           

“There,” Canary smiled as she slid the key in her pocket. “Now you’re─”

           

Canary gasped as Killua rushed her against the table, heart thudding in her chest as Killua stared at her with his lust filled eyes. She moaned in surprise when his lips collided violently against her own.

           

God, it felt so good to finally touch her! She had such soft skin! His hands slid down to her thighs, hoisting the beautiful woman up without breaking contact between their lips and climbing on top of the table.

           

One of her hands left his scalp, Canary sliding it down his bruised chest, stopping when her hand had made it down to his bulge. She rubbed at his boner, smiling as he moaned into her mouth. Her hand went for his belt next, its counterpart coming down to help undo the buckle. Canary gasped for breath when Killua broke away.

           

Wow, so this was really happening. Was he only physically attracted to Canary? He just had to be! Yeah, the two of them would definitely be able to walk away from all of this with their friendship still intact. Things wouldn’t be weird. Hell, maybe they’d even give this another go again sometime when they were in the mood for some action. He definitely wouldn’t mind having a no strings attached relationship with someone as beautiful as Canary.

           

Canary watched Killua slide his pants down with bated breath, clit palpitating as he slid her pants down next. She threw her head back when he thrust into her without warning, lips parting in a voiceless cry of pleasure, back arching. Her body shook as he thrust in and out of her repeatedly, her body slowly beginning to glisten with sweat. God, this was pure bliss.

           

Killua was pretty sure the bastard responsible for beating the shit out of him had broken a few of his ribs because with every thrust he took, he felt an excruciating, searing amount of pain in his torso. Satisfying Canary was well worth the pain, however. He couldn’t get enough of her gasps and whimpers for more. He’d stay inside her forever if he could.

           

Canary moaned, biting down on her lip, having finally reached her climax. She let out a slow, shuddery breath, closing her eyes as she cummed.

           

Killua pulled out of Canary, enjoying the moist feeling of her cum on his dick. He smiled down at the heavily breathing woman, glad that he was able to gratify her. She had a really alluring glow about her now, not quite sure if it was from the sweat coating her brown skin or her sexual desires being met. Either way, she was beautiful.

           

“Killua,” Canary said gently, having finally caught her breath.

           

Killua blinked as the officer brought her hands up to cup his face.

           

“Killua, I lov─”

           

His eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Canary’s lips were moving and yet he couldn’t hear her. Had he gone deaf?

           

Killua’s eyes snapped open, feeling a burn in his loins as he sat up in bed. He groggily rubbed the crust out of his eyes, sighing as he took a look at the clock. 5:45. He groaned as he collapsed back down on his back, finding it hard to ignore the fact that his lower area was tingling with arousal. Fuck, that was an amazing dream. Dammit, but the dream involved fucking Canary! He shouldn’t have found that dream so enjoyable! They were friends! Ever since the “Isabella Incident”, he had been sure to drill it into his mind that they were friends and nothing more but since his mind had decided to utterly betray him like his mouth had, he’d have to go to extra lengths to ensure that he didn’t accidentally fuck everything up between himself and Canary.

 

It was just lust he was feeling. Canary had always been an incredibly attractive woman with her curly hair that any man would love to run their hands through, her full, lush lips probably just as soft as they had been in his dream. Shit, he shouldn’t be thinking about her like that! Get it together, Killua! F-r-i-e-n-d-s. What’s that spell? Friends! Friends were what he and Canary were! Just friends!

 

Killua sighed, getting out of bed before throwing on some sweatpants and a shirt. He needed to go on a walk. Maybe that would help get Canary out of his head.

**Author's Note:**

> To all who made it to the end of the fic, I hope y'all enjoyed it.:) Feedback of any kind is very much appreciated.:)


End file.
